Ein neues Leben
by Sere26
Summary: Was ist, wenn alles eigentlich anders ist, als man denkt? Was macht man dann? Die Gefahr besteht, dass das komplette Weltbild zusammenbricht und ein Nervenzusammenbruch ist vorprogrammiert? Doch kann man es noch verhindern? Und was richtet man gegen Macht
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, nichts mir, außer die Idee zu dieser FF**

**Prolog**

_Es ist kalt und eine tiefe Dunkelheit umhüllt mich. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hier gelandet bin und schon gar nicht wie. Ich weiß nur noch, dass mich ein harter Schlag gegen den Kopf erwischt haben muss. Seit dem bin ich nun hier in dieser verfluchten Schwärze, die mich gefangen hält. Doch was ist das hier? _

_  
Ich spüre eine Gefühl von Furcht in mir aufkommen. Diese Ungewissheit macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich will in die Dunkelheit hineinrufen, aber kein Ton verlässt meine Lippen. _

_Plötzlich sehe ich nur einen kleinen Lichtblitz direkt vor mir. Erschrocken weiche ich zurück. So schnell wie es gekommen war, ist es jedoch schon wieder verschwunden. Es lässt mir keine Zeit zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war, denn schon kamen mehr von diesen Blitzen vor mir auf und ich lande vor Schreck auf meinen Hintern. _

_"Harry...", höre ich meinen Namen geflüstert._

_Wer ist das? Woher kommen die Stimmen? Diese Stimmen kommen mir bekannt vor. Sie hören sich so vertraut und doch wieder furchteinflößend an. _

_Langsam aber sicher wurde aus Furcht Angst und aus Angst Panik. Ich zitter an meinem ganzen Körper. Ich versuche es zu kontrollieren, doch scheiter ich an dem Versuch kläglich. Es ist, als ob jemand anderes meinen Körper kontrollieren würde und mir jede Möglichkeit, dies wieder zu übernehmen, versagt würde. _

_Ich versuche die Lichtblitze mit meinen Augen zu verfolgen. Wie gebannt starre ich immer wieder in das grelle Licht, was sie in sekundenschnelle abgeben. Die Zeit scheint schierlos an mir vorbeizulaufen. Jedes Zeitgefühl war weg. Ob es hier so etwas, wie Zeit überhaupt gibt? Hier scheint es ja nichts zu geben. Außer endlose Dunkelheit, flüsternde Stimmen, die meinen Namen rufen, und diese Lichtblitze, die mittlerweile in den verschiedensten Farben aufleuchten._

_"Hab keine Angst", höre ich wieder diese Stimme sagen. _

_Keine Angst?? Geht es noch? Wie soll man keine Angst vor dem Ungewissen haben? Vor allen Dingen, wenn man bedenkt, was eigentlich in meiner Welt vor sich geht. Dass einige hinter meinem Leben her sind, scheint denen hier entgangen zu sein. Super! Ehrlich!_

_Ich will wieder was sagen, doch wieder konnte ich meiner Kehle keinen Ton entlocken. Ich bekomme nicht mal mehr den Mund auf. _

_'Verflucht noch mal! Wo bin ich hier?', schrie ich in Gedanken. _

_"Du bist hier in Sicherheit, Harry. Hab bitte keine Angst", sagte eine sanfte Männerstimme._

_Konnte er meine Gedanken lesen? Diese Stimme hört sich so vertraut an... Ich merke, wie ich innerlich wieder ruhiger werde. _

_Wie kann das sein? Diese Stimme... sie hat was magisches an sich. So bestimmend, aber doch sehr sanft und einfühlsam. Ich würde schon sagen, so liebevoll. Ich kenne keinen, der bisher so mit mir gesprochen hat, seit Sirius Tod._

_Sirius..._

_Ein dicker Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals und droht immer dicker zu werden und mir die Luft abzuschnürren. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen und in sekundenschnelle ziehen die Bilder von Sirius' Tod vor meinen Augen an mir vorbei. Ein stummer Schrei entflieht meiner Kehle. Die Tränen laufen unaufhörlich an meinem Gesicht hinunter. Ich sinke auf die Knie._

_'Hört auf! Ich will das nicht! Ich will es nie wieder sehen! SIRIUS!!!!', schrie ich in Gedanken._

_Ich will das nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Alles in mir zerreißt schon bei der Erwähnung von diesem Namen. Ich will das nicht! Wieso versteht das denn keiner!! Hört doch auf damit! Wieso kann ich nicht weiterhin alles verdrängen? So wie ich das die letzten eineinhalb Jahre gemacht habe. _

_"Lass deinen Schmerz raus. Lass es zu, Harry!", sagte wieder diese vertrauenerweckende Stimme. _

_'NEIN! Ich will das nicht... Ich kann nicht... Es tut so weh...'_

_Immer wieder kommen die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge. Es war, als würde man auf die Wiederholungstaste drücken. Ich sehe jedes Mal die Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung vom Zaubereiministerium vor mir. Der Kampf gegen die Todesser... Bellatrix Lestrange, die wie eine Wahnsinnige vor mir stand und den Todesfluch auf mich aussprechen wollte... Remus, der mich später eisern festhielt, als Sirius... durch... den Schleier fiel..._

_Nein... nein... NEIN!!!_

_Meine Hände vor meinem Gesicht haltend, in der Hoffnung, dass das aufhört, schreie ich stumm. Warum kann man mich nicht damit in Ruhe lassen? Warum muss ausgerechnet jetzt alles hochkommen? Will man mich damit zerstören? Will man mich ganz tief unten am Boden sehen? Warum macht ihr das?!!_

_"Du schaffst das, Harry. Verschließe dich nicht vor dem, was passiert ist." Während diese Stimme sprach, spüre ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich legen und eine Wärme und Geborgenheit mich umgibt. _

_Ich kann nicht mehr anders, als mich in diese Arme sinken zu lassen und zu weinen. Alles strömt auf mich ein und ich gebe den Versuch, es zu unterdrücken, auf. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Die Tränen laufen unaufhörlich über mein Gesicht und mittlerweile schluchze ich vor mich hin. Das Gefühl, schreien zu müssen, ist verflogen. Ich lasse mich von meiner Traurigkeit und Angst leiten. Aber ich merke, ich bin nicht allein. _

_Von wem die zwei starken Arme, die mich einfach festhielten und mir so viel Gefühl gaben, kommen, weiß ich nicht. Doch in dem Moment ist es mir egal. Ich bin nicht mehr allein..._


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel**

In einem dunklen Zimmer lag auf einem großen Himmelbett ein schwarzhaariger Junge. Um seine Stirn war ein Verband gebunden. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und nass von den Tränen, die er im Schlaf oder in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit weinte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Am Bett saß ein junger Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren, die er mit einer grünen Schleife elegant zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Unter seinem rechten Auge war eine kleine Schlange eintätowiert. Mit seinen Saphiren sah er besorgt auf den im Bett liegenden Jungen und hielt dessen Hand sanft fest. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Daumen über den Handrücken von dem Jungen streichen.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Schon seit vier Tagen saß er nun hier und wartete darauf, dass sich eine Besserung bei dem Jungen einschleichen würde. Doch bisher geschah nichts. Zwar verheilten seine Wunden sehr gut, aber er war bisher nicht einmal aufgewacht. Was für Qualen musste der Junge nur durchmachen? Immer wieder musste er zusehen, wie der Junge weinte. Dessen Gesicht zeugte mehr von Schmerz, als von alles andere.

Wie gerne würde er dem Jungen helfen? Ihm das geben, was er wirklich braucht. Friede, Ruhe und vor allen Dingen jegliches Gefühl, was mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Zu viel wurde ihm angetan. Viel zu viel musste er durchmachen in seinen gerade einmal 17 Jahren. Er wurde als Spielball in einen Krieg geschickt, für was er nicht konnte. Nur weil jemand mehr Macht als die gesamte Zaubererwelt haben wollte. Nur aus Machtgier und Neid.

Der Junge war zweifellos sehr mächtig. Viel zu mächtig als dass man ihn unkontrolliert durch die Weltgeschichte laufen lassen konnte. Doch am schlimmsten war die versteckte Magie, die der Junge in sich wohnen hatte. Eine Magie, die noch nicht in ihm erwacht war. Es hätte eigentlich schon längst passieren müssen. Mit der Beendigung seines siebzehnten Lebensjahr hätte seine vervollständigte Magie in Vordergrund treten müssen. Doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen musste man zusehen, wie der Junge sich immer mehr in seine Arbeit und Schule zurückzog und nicht mal mehr an sich selbst dachte. Er vertraute einfach blind den Leuten, die ihm vorgaben, sie wären seine Freunde und wollten nur sein Bestes. Doch dass sie ihm nur schaden und aus dem Weg räumen wollten, dass sah der Junge leider nicht.

Ein leises Klopfen riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Nachdem er leise "Herein" sagte, öffnete sich die Tür zu dem Zimmer und ein junger Blondschopf trat ein.

"Was gibt es, Draco?", fragte er, den Blick nicht von dem Jungen vor sich im Bett ablassend.

"Mum meinte, ich sollte dir was zu essen und trinken hierher bringen. Da du ja nicht zu uns in den Speisesaal kommst, muss das Essen eben zu dir", antwortete Draco, der das Tablett mit der Verpflegung hinter sich herschweben ließ und schließlich auf das kleine Nachttischchen neben dem Schwarzhaarigen abstellte.

"Danke, aber ich habe keinen Hunger", kam es monoton von dem Schwarzhaarigen. 

"Tom, du **musst **essen. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Wie lange willst du noch hier sitzen, hm? Geschlafen hast du auch schon seit über einer Woche nicht mehr. Und sorry, aber du brauchst dringend eine Dusche oder am besten ein richtiges Duftbad", kräuselte Draco die Nase, als er sich neben Tom setzte.

Doch Tom reagierte nicht darauf, wie Draco es sich erhofft hatte. Statt Draco dafür mindestens auf den Hinterkopf zu ditschen, sah Tom weiterhin besorgt auf den Jungen.

"Er will einfach nicht aufwachen. Dabei hätte er schon längst wieder wach sein müssen. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären", kam es wieder leise von ihm.

Draco seufzte leise. Seit einigen Wochen war Tom nicht mehr derselbe, wie man ihn kannte. Normalerweise war er, wenn sie privat unter sich waren und Tom nicht den Dunklen Lord raushängen lassen musste, ein lebhafter junger Mann und auch immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Er achtete sehr auf seine äußere Erscheinung und lachte viel. Aber seit Tom eine Nachricht von Severus Snape bekam, war er wie ausgewechselt.

Die meiste Zeit saß Tom nachdenklich in seinem Arbeitszimmer, reagierte nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Späße und lachen war ihm schon gar nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen. Und ganz schlimm wurde es, als der Junge vor vier Tagen hierher gebracht wurde.

Okay, dieser sah auch wirklich schlimm aus. Er hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf und einige Schürf-, Brand- und Schnittwunden, die sich schon entzündet hatten. Seine Wunden verheilten schnell nach der schnellen Behandlung von Severus und Tom. Doch dessen Bewusstlosigkeit wollte nicht vergehen. Sie hatten schon einiges mit Kräutern und Tränken versucht, doch nach zwei Tagen mussten sie leider aufgeben. Severus sagte ihnen, dass es nun an den Jungen läge, ob er und wenn dann wann er aufwachen würde.

Nun saß Tom seit vier Tagen an dessen Bett und ließ ihn keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen. Alle in Malfoy Manor versuchten alles mögliche, um Tom ein wenig abzulenken, doch ohne Erfolg. Er ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen bei dem Bewusstlosen zu bleiben.

"Tom, du hast doch gehört, was Onkel Sev sagte", versuchte Draco es sanftmütig zu erklären, während er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Es liegt an ihm, ob und wann er wieder wach wird. Wir können nichts weiter tun. Und ehrlich gesagt, an seiner Stelle würde ich auch nicht mehr aufwachen wollen, nach allem, was er erlebt hat", fügte der Blonde den letzten Satz noch leise hinzu.

Tom antwortete ihm nicht. Er wusste, dass Draco recht hatte in dem, was er sagte. Doch er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Am liebsten würde er alles wieder ungeschehen machen, was all die Jahre passiert war. Doch konnte er das nicht. Wie denn auch? Man hatte dem Jungen jahrelang verklickert, dass er, Tom, der böse war, der das Leben des Jungen und all der anderen Zauberer in der Welt der Magie zerstören will, nur um an die absolute Macht zu kommen. Doch dass es ganz anders war, konnte der Junge ja nicht wissen. Es war schier unmöglich, an den Jungen auf eine andere Art und Weise ranzukommen.

Immer wenn er sich dem Verletzten nähern wollte in den ganzen Jahren, wurde er zu Lord Voldemort. Zu dem hässlichen Schlangengesicht, in was er sich immer verwandelt hatte. Nun war es vorbei und der Junge lag hier. Doch nun wusste er nicht, wie er es ihm verständlich machen konnte, dass er nicht der jenige ist, als dass der Junge ihn jahrelang gekannt hat. Wie sollte man es ihm erklären? Würde der Junge ihnen glauben? Ihnen, der "schwarzen Seite"?

Stumme Tränen liefen über Toms Wangen. Man hatte ihn zu einem Monster erschaffen, welches er niemals sein wollte. Wieso nur? Er konnte doch nichts für seine ausgeprägte Magie, die er hatte. Alles nur, weil jemand an diese starke Magie haben wollte oder besser gesagt noch will.

Mit tränenden Augen sah er wieder auf den Verletzten. Dessen Gesicht zeugte wieder von Schmerz. Seine Augen waren wieder zusammengekniffen und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich auf einmal.

Was träumte der Junge nur...? Was musste er wieder erleiden? Konnte er selbst in seiner Ohnmacht nicht einmal etwas Ruhe finden?

Unter den kräftig zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern sah man die Augen zucken. Ein leises Wimmern entfleuchte seiner Kehle und langsam fing der Körper des schmächtigen Jungen an zu zittern.

Was passierte nur da mit ihm?

Ohne auch nur ansatzweise nachzudenken setzte sich Tom aufs Bett und zog den verkrampften Körper an sich. Behutsam und sanft legte er seine Arme um ihn und versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Draco, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, stand nur perplex neben dem Bett und starrte auf die gerade entstandene Szene, die sich ihm bot. So einfühlsam hatte er Tom noch nie gesehen. So ging er noch nicht einmal mit seinen, ständig wechselnden Partnern um.

Sanft streichelte Tom über den Kopf des Jungen. Vorsichtig legte er seinen Kopf auf den des anderen und schloss die Augen. Es war, als wenn er mit dem Jungen irgendwie in einer Weise verbunden war. Er spürte plötzlich den Schmerz von dem anderen und er musste ihn beschützen. Alles andere um ihn herum war für den Augenblick egal. Nur der Junge zählte jetzt.

Der Schmerz, den Tom zu spüren bekam, schnürrte selbst ihm die Luft ab und er konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten irgendetwas zu tun. Immer wieder flüsterte er dem Kleineren etwas ins Ohr. Sanft und ruhig. Er spürte anfangs noch, wie dieser sich dagegen sträubte, doch nur nach einigen Momenten war jeglicher Widerstand verloren und der Junge lag in Toms Arme und weinte bitterliche Tränen. Tränen, die schon so lange raus mussten. Tränen, die eine sehr lange Zeit immer und immer wieder unterdrückt und vermieden wurden.

Wie konnte der Kleine das nur so lange aushalten, diesen Schmerz in sich zu unterdrücken? Es war Tom unvorstellbar, wie das gehen sollte, ohne auch nur einmal so heftig auszurasten oder gar seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Oder noch schlimmer, nervlich zusammenzubrechen und jeden kleinen Lebenswillen zu verlieren.

Was ging nur in seinem Kopf vor? Was sah er gerade? Was musste er durchmachen? Das sind alles Fragen, die Draco sich stellte. Auch er sah, dass der andere sehr litt. Doch was konnte man tun, dass es dem Jungen wieder besser ging? Was würde sich dieser Junge am meisten wünschen?

Der blonde Malfoy-Spross setzte sich zu Tom und den Jungen aufs Bett und nahm von dem Kleinen die Hand in seine. Sanft drückte er diese und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte in dessen Seele einzudringen, doch diese war von einer dicken Mauer umgeben. Anscheinend sollte niemand sehen, was in dessen Seele vor sich ging. Also doch! Er hatte immer in der Schule nur eine Maske getragen. Das hatte Draco geahnt.

Der Blonde hatte ihn beobachtet. Das gespielte Lächeln, was er seinen Gryffindor-Freunden zeigte, war also nur ein Lüge. Nichts von den sämtlichen Emotionen war wirklich so, wie es dessen Freunde sehen und glauben sollten. Und nicht nur seine Freunde, sondern auch sämtliche Professoren und auch der Direktor der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bekamen nicht die wahre Seele von dem Verletzten zu sehen.

Draco öffnete wieder die Augen und sah Tom aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen ernst an. "Er trug all die Jahre nur eine eiserne Maske. Seine Mauer ist dicker, als ich dachte. So stark habe ich das noch nie bei irgendjemanden gesehen. Selbst bei dir nicht", sagte er leise.

Tom sah ihn etwas entsetzt an. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass der Junge in seinen Armen allen nur etwas vorspielte, was seine eigene Gefühlswelt anging. Er wurde von Anfang an, seit er in die Zaubererwelt kam und nach Hogwarts ging, darauf fixiert, die gesamte Zaubererwelt vor Tom zu retten, der als der böseste und mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten galt. Jedem wurde nur etwas vorgespielt, was eigentlich gar nicht so war, wie man es ihnen sagte. Doch wer würde schon Tom Glauben schenken, wenn er das jemanden, außer seinen engsten Freunden, erzählen würde. Nur seine engsten Freunde wussten, was wirklich passiert war, und wie es zu dem Ganzen kam. Doch auch sie konnten nichts ausrichten. Ihnen waren genauso die Hände gebunden, wie Tom. Die feindliche Seite hatte die Übermacht gehabt.

Vor vielen Jahren wurde Tom verflucht. Es war ein Fluch, der sein unbekümmertes Leben ändern sollte. Es gab nur eine Person, die so gierig und neidisch auf Toms Leben und Magie war. Albus Dumbledore...

_Tom war mit seinem Partner nach London gereist, um mit ihm Geburtstagsgeschenke zu kaufen, die für ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Daren Alecsander waren. Dieser hatte seinen ersten Geburtstag vor sich und war auch der ganze Stolz von Tom und Severus. Als sie abends noch im Dunkeln durch einen Park spazieren gingen, wurden sie von dem Alten aufgehalten, der ihnen plötzlich gegenüberstand._

_Der Wahnsinn stand ihm regelrecht in den Augen und Tom wusste, dass das nichts Gutes verheißen sollte. Schon damals in der Schule, an seinem letzten Schuljahr, machte ihm der Alte klar, dass Dumbledore ihm seine ganze Macht abnehmen wollte. Er wäre der Einzige, der diese Besitzen dürfte und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass die Schwarzmagier und magische Wesen, die auch schwarze Magie anwendeten, die Überhand gewinnen würden._

_Denn Tom hatte sich mit vielen anderen, die sich für die schwarze Magie begeisterten, zusammengetan und sie wollten eine Gleichberechtigung erreichen. Viele Schwarzmagier wurden aus unerklärlichen Gründen einfach ermordet oder niedergemetzelt. Deren Leben wurde von jetzt auf gleich zerstört. Ganze Familien wurden ausgerottet. Natürlich machte das Tom wütend. Denn es war nicht fair, wie diese behandelt wurden. Es gab doch nicht nur schlechte unter ihnen. Doch schon immer hatte Dumbledore geschickt seine Finger im Spiel und ließ seine Kontakte zum Ministerium aufleben. _

_Tom versuchte alles, um die Gleichberechtigung der Schwarzmagier einzubringen. Doch nie würde er so weit gehen und andere ermorden. Schon gar keine Unschuldigen, die gar nichts mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatten. Er wollte sich einfach nicht auf das Niveau des Alten herablassen und alles mit legalen Mitteln erledigen und regeln. Es sollte sogar eine Verhandlungssitzung geben, in dem die Gesetze und Erlässe von beiden Seiten ausdiskutiert und verhandelt werden sollte. Doch so weit kam es leider nicht mehr._

_"Tom. Ah und Severus. Wie schön, wie schön", kam es zuckersüß von Dumbledore, der schon seinen Zauberstab auf beide gerichtet hatte. _

_"Albus, was willst du?", fragte Tom so ruhig er konnte. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche umgriffen und wäre bereit diesen zu ziehen, um sich wehren zu können._

_"Das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit will, Tom. Und wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig gibst, muss ich es mir eben holen kommen. Du wirst mir meinen Plan nicht streitig machen, Tom. DU nicht!", rief Dumbledore noch aus und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinen Lippen, schoss ein roter Blitz auf Tom zu und traf ihn mitten in der Brust._

_Tom konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie der Blitz auf ihn zu kam und er wurde von der Wucht dieses Zaubers nach hinten geschleudert. Hart kam er auf den Boden auf und blieb regungslos liegen._

_Severus, der selbst auch nicht aus unerklärlichen Gründen reagieren konnte oder sich gar bewegen konnte, wollte schreien. Doch anscheinend hatte man ihn nicht nur bewegungsunfähig gezaubert, sondern auch stumm. Mit Entsetzen musste er zusehen, wie sein Partner von Dumbledore angegriffen wurde. Nichts konnte er machen. Rein gar nichts! _

_"Nun wird sich mein Plan in die Tat umsetzen und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ich an meinem Ziel bin!" Dumbledore stand siegessicher noch auf der selben Stelle und lächelte kühl. "Wir werden uns schneller wiedersehen, als euch lieb ist", fügte er noch hinzu und disapparierte wieder aus dem Park._

_Kaum dass Dumbledore weg war, konnte sich Severus wieder bewegen und ging schnell zu seinem Geliebten. "Tom!", rief er dabei verzweifelt. Mit schnellem Griff nahm er den Schwarzhaarigen auf seine Arme und apparierte direkt in das gemeinsame Zimmer von ihnen, wo Sev ihn aufs Bett legte. _

_Tom krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch Severus gab ihm schnell einige Heiltränke und nur nach kurzer Zeit ging es ihm auch schon wieder etwas besser. _

_"Was war das für ein Fluch?", fragte Severus besorgt während er weiter seinen Partner untersuchte, ob dieser noch andere Verletzungen hatte._

_"Ich weiß es nicht. Bis auf die Schmerzen, scheint mit mir nichts weiter zu sein", antwortete Tom. "Geh lieber zu Zissa und Lucius. Sie warten sicher schon auf uns mit unserem kleinen Schatz."_

_Daran hatte Severus nun gar nicht mehr gedacht. Zissa und Lucius hatten auf ihren Sohn aufgepasst, der im gleichen Alter war, wir ihr eigener Sohn Draco. Doch kaum wollte Severus aus dem Zimmer gehen, kam auch schon Lucius gehetzt ins Zimmer gestürzt._

_"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Daren ist weg!", sagte er schnell._

_"Was?!", kam es entsetzt von Tom und Severus. "Wie kann das sein? Was ist passiert?"_

_"Wir waren außerhalb des Anwesens spazieren in dem kleinen Park, der hier in der Nähe ist. Und auf einmal war Daren weg. Jemand tauchte plötzlich neben uns auf, riss ihn uns aus der Hand und apparierte hinfort. Wir haben versucht, es zu verfolgen, doch leider bisher ohne jede Spur. Wir haben schon sämtliche Freunde alarmiert, die den Kleinen kennen und sie sind noch auf der Suche nach ihm." Lucius wirkte bleich, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu Tom und Severus. _

_Für beide ging eine Welt unter. Ihr Sohn wurde entführt. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. _

_Sofort sprang Tom aus dem Bett und wollte an Lucius, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand, vorbeirennen. Doch Sev war schneller und hielt ihn fest. "Wenn dann komme ich mit dir!", sagte er._

_Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln seitens Tom. "Du bleib hier, falls jemand ihn findet und Daren hierher bringt. Lucius, du wirst mich begleiten. Wir müssen ihn finden!", wandte er sich zum Schluss an seinen blonden besten Freund._

_Drei Tage und Nächte wurde ununterbrochen nach Daren gesucht. Doch niemand fand auch nur eine Spur, die zu ihm führen könnte. Verzweiflung und Wut machte sich breit. Niemand wusste mehr, wo man noch suchen könnte. Und Severus stand kurz davor Amok zu laufen vor lauter Sorge und Ungewissheit. Nur Narzissa war mit ihrem Sohn Draco bei ihm und leistete ihm Beistand und Gesellschaft, damit er nicht so allein war. Sie versuchte, ihn zum Schlafen zu bringen, doch Severus weigerte sich, eine Sekunde lang die Augen zu schließen. Er fand keine Ruhe. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte sie ihn wenigstens dazu überreden, etwas zu sich zu nehmen._

_Die meiste Zeit saßen sie in der Küche, als eine Eule zum Fenster hereinkam und genau vor Severus auf den Tisch landete. Sie schien einen langen Weg hinter sich zu haben, denn sie hatte beinahe die Kaffeetasse umgekippt bei ihrer zerstrauchten Landung und konnte ihm gerade noch so ihr Bein entgegenstrecken, an dem sich ein Brief befand._

_Erstaunt hob Severus a la Snape eine Augenbraue hoch und entfernte der schwarzen Eule den Brief. Er besah sich beide Seiten, ob es irgendein Hinweis gab, von wem der Brief kam. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Es gab auch keine Siegel oder dergleichen, was in irgendeiner Art und Weise darauf schließen könnte, von wem dieser Brief war. _

_Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Sev den Brief:_

_**Ihr könnt aufhören, euren Sohn zu suchen. Er befindet sich in Sicherheit vor euch Monstern und werdet ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich habe ihn weit weg von euch geschafft. Ihr werdet ihn niemals finden! Ich habe euch gewarnt, doch wolltet ihr nicht hören!**_

_**Auf bald.**_

_Immer und immer wieder las sich Severus den Brief durch. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was drin stand. Es konnte nur einer sein, der ihnen diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Albus Dumbledore!!_

_  
Wut loderte in Sev auf und Hass. Dieser alte miese Drecksack wollte wirklich ihr Leben zerstören, wie er es schon mit vielen anderen getan hatte. Das war nicht zu fassen! Wenn Tom das erfährt. Tom... _

_Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Geliebten sprang Sev abrupt auf. Er musste zu ihm oder ihn zumindest erreichen. Als er gerade dabei war ins Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, kam Narzissa in die Küche und sah ihren Freund verwundert an._

_"Was ist passiert? Haben sie ihn gefunden? Nun sag schon, Severus!", passte sie ihn ab. Sie bemerkte den entsetzten und eiligen Gesichtsausdruck von Sev. Es war etwas geschehen, bevor sie in die Küche kam. _

_"Ich muss Tom benachrichtigen. Es ist dringend, Zissa! Bitte!", antwortete er nur knapp und riss sich aus ihrem Griff, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen, ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten. _

_Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Tom mit Lucius und noch zwei weiteren Freunden, Regulus und Sirius Black, wieder in Riddle Manor mit jeweils einem lauten Plopp auftauchten. Severus drückte seinem Partner einfach nur den Brief in die Hand ohne ein Wort zu sagen. _

_Tom las ihn sich auch mehrmals durch, wie Severus kurze Zeit bevor. Geschockt lies er den Brief auf den Boden sinken. Das Entsetzen war zum Greifen nahe und jeder Anwesende konnte spüren, wie sich eine mächtige Aura im Arbeitszimmer breit machte. Jeder wusste, von wem sie kam. Diese dunkle Aura, getränkt durch blanken Hass und absolute Wut, kam von Tom. Plötzlich bekam er rote Augen. Severus und die Black-Brüder wollten gerade auf Tom zugehen, als dieser auch schon verschwunden war._

_Die drei Hinterbliebenden konnten nicht so schnell gucken, wie sich ihr Freund und Partner in Luft auflöste. "Scheiße!", entfleuchte es Sev, der wie ein begossener Pudel da stand und nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte. Alles prasselte auf ihn ein. Sämtliche Gefühle, von Sorge bis hin zur Verzweiflung zu Hass, brodelten in seinem tiefen Innern. Was sollten sie nur tun? Ihr Sohn schien verloren zu sein. Man hatte ihn entführt. Es wurde eine Familie einfach auseinander gerissen, wie ein Löwe seine Beute. _

_Es war wie verhext. Erst wurde ihr Kind entführt und dann verschwand Tom spurlos. Niemand wusste, wo er sich aufhalten könnte. Aber es wäre zwecklos ihm zu folgen oder ihn gar zu suchen. Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann würde man ihn auch nicht finden. _

_Fünf Wochen war Tom spurlos verschwunden. Niemand wusste, was er gemacht hatte oder wo er war. Es war eine Zerreißprobe für alle Freunde, die sich um ihn sorgten. Aber ganz besonders für Severus. Er liebte Tom. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, dass sein Geliebter noch nicht mal eine Nachricht an ihn schickte, damit er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen brauchte oder zumindest seine Sorgen etwas gelindert wurden. Eine innere Leere machte sich in den Meister der Zaubertränke breit. Jedes bisschen Gefühl war aus seinem Körper verschwunden._

_Die Malfoys und die Gebrüder Black machten sich große Sorgen um ihre Freunde. Doch sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Auch ihnen ging das Schicksal von ihnen sehr nahe. Waren sie doch so glücklich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn und Tom hätte beinahe das erreicht, was er immer wollte. Gleichberechtigung für die Schwarzmagier. _

_  
Nach fünf Wochen kam Tom plötzlich und unerwartet wieder. Severus, der zu dem Zeitpunkt in seinem Kerker war, um seinen Tränkevorrat aufzustocken, bekam nichts von seiner Ankunft mit. Doch Narzissa, die gerade auf dem Weg ins erste Stockwerk war, prallte mit Tom zusammen. Sie konnte sich gerade noch von einer Bekanntschaft zwischen Boden und Hintern abhalten. _

_Als sie hinauf sah, um zu sehen, wer der jenige war, gegen den sie gelaufen war, blickte sie direkt in zwei tiefrote Augen, die einem nahezu Angst einjagten. Das Gesicht wirkte aschfahl und zersaust. Der schwarze Umhang, den Tom trug, war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und mit viel Schlamm beschmutzt. _

_"Tom!", rief __sie aus und fiel ihm fast um den Hals. Aber nur fast, denn Angesprochener hatte direkt eine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen. „Wo warst du nur? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."_

Ohne eine Antwort auf Narzissas Ausbruch zu geben ging Tom an der blonden Frau vorbei direkt auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, welches er auch von innen mit Zauber verriegelte. Überrascht und überrumpelt von der Reaktion sah Narzissa ihm hinterher.

_Die darauf kommende Zeit war für alle sehr schwer. Vor allen Dingen, wenn man bedachte, dass Severus und Tom sich immer mehr verschlossen. Selbst voreinander. Jeder hing seiner Arbeit und seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie gingen sich regelrecht aus dem Weg. Eigentlich waren sie das perfekte Paar, hielten immer in jeder Situation zusammen. Es war egal, was kam, sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und sie verstanden sich blind und vertrauten sich grenzenlos. Das Vertrauen war nicht getrübt. Jeder hing wieder seinem Leben nach einer Weile nach. Auch die Freunde von dem Paar. _

_Die Zeit verging schnell, als Tom und Severus sich einmal eher zufällig in der Küche antrafen. Sie grüßten sich ganz normal, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Küssten sich zwischen durch mal und besprachen auch alles, was ihre Arbeit anging. Doch gemeinsame Unternehmungen gab es keine mehr und niemand redete mehr über das Verschwinden ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes. _

_Doch beide hatte ihre eigene Pläne geschmiedet. Jeder für sich allein. _

Ein leises schmerzhaftes Keuchen ließ Tom wieder aus seiner Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit rausholen. Der schmächtige Körper, den er in seinen Armen hielt, bewegte sich.


End file.
